


These Walls

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU- werewolves are known, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Fights, Historical AU, King!Raeken, King!Stilinski, M/M, Murder, Prince!Theo, Royalty AU, ambiguous ending, prince!stiles, werewolf!Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolves and humans must come to some kind of peace settlement. What better way than to arrange a marriage between prince Stiles and prince Theo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 Years Old

Stiles' leg shakes underneath his robes. He hates fancy robes. They're silly, he thinks, they're uncomfortable, and far too big on his tiny frame. Why does he have to wear a heavy, bejeweled robe just because he's a prince? It's one of those silly traditions that in his father's words he 'just doesn't understand yet'.

His father is next to him and Stiles doesn't think he has ever looked so serious in his entire life. There are important guests coming today. That's why Stiles is forced to dress so ridiculously. His father is wearing a robe of a similar stature. He is a king, afterall.

Stiles looks around. He hates standing for so long. He wishes that the stupid guests would get here already. He's starting to get shaky, and soon he'll start to get really agitated, and that usually leads to lots of yelling, and hyper behavior. 

"Daddy," he says quietly, so none of the servents and important royal people in the room will hear, looking up at his father, "I gotta pee."

His father rolls his eyes, and lets out a small chuckle. "Hold it, son." He says in return. Stiles huffs, and looks foward. His dad is wearing his crown, which he only ever wears when he's going to another kingdom. It's dumb looking.

Suddenly, the big castle entrance doors open. On the other side is a man with a golden crown and a boy Stiles' age. The man smiles at Stiles' dad.

"Hello, King Stilinski," he says, with a plastered on smile as he walks over and shakes the kings hand. 

Stiles' dad shakes back and says, "Hello, King Raeken. How was the trip up?"

As they blabber on about mundane things, Stiles looks behind him to see a bunch of servents, trailing behind the pair. Stiles doesn't even think they have so many servants in the whole castle. And they're all dressed weird. Their clothes are tight and form fitting. It's weird. King Raeken and his son are both wearing tight pants even though they're not playing sports, they're supposed to be fancy. 

"Let's move over to the meeting room, shall we?" His father says. Stiles has never been in there, his dad says its for adults only. But they're all walking to it, several servents trailing behind them.

As soon as they get there, Stiles and his dad sit at one side of the table, and King Raeken and his son sit on the other. His son keeps on looking at Stiles. Staring, like he's trying to bore into his soul with his eyes. It's making Stiles uncomfortable. He has these polarizing blue eyes, though, so it's hard to look away once Stiles starts staring at them. 

"I'm going to be frank, Stilinski," King Raeken says, and no one ever talks like this here. They're always so polite and respectful towards eachother. "Our kingdoms must come to some sort of peace agreement, before more innocent lives get taken."

Stiles has heard his dad talking a couple of times about a war, that they keep losing men, but he doesn't know much about it. Just that the werewolves are to blame, and King Raeken has an entire kingdom of werewolves.

"I agree," Stiles' dad says back. He rolls out a scroll that Stiles saw him and his men writing earlier when he sneaked into the study, and begins, "we've come up with several ideas-"

"I propose an arranged marriage," King Raeken interupts, hands folded on the table. Stiles looks at him confused. 

King Stilinski coughs. "Between whom, may I ask?"

The King motions to his son, and says, "My son, Theodore, is the same age as-"

"I hope you're not suggesting-"

"Genim," he finishes, as if King Stilinski hadnt spoke. He looks all smug about it, too. Stiles looks up at his dad with wide eyes. He barley turned ten, he can't be married. Especially not to a werewolf.

Stiles' dad only sighs. King Raeken continues, "Stilinski, you know this is the only easy way to end this conflict. Your people would not fear us, if the prince were to marry one of us."

"He's the only heir to the throne," King Stilinski says, voice defensive. Stiles looks back to Theodore, who's still just staring at him. Emotionless. It's creepy, so Stiles looks away. He can't marry him.

"You and I both know this is the only way," King Raeken says, "when they both turn eighteen, they shall be wed, or else when he turns eighteen there will not be a kingdoms left to rule."

His dad takes in a calming breath. ".. Agreed, then," he says. Stiles stares up at him in horror.

King Raeken smiles. "Good," he says, "Genim shall come to live in my kingdom immediately, then."

Stiles looks back up at his dad with wide, terrified eyes. Surely, his father wouldn't let that happen. "Is that necessary?" His father asks, teeth grit.

"Extremely," King Raeken explains, "before werewolves mate, we must know who it is we're mating. Plus, Genim must be prepared for Theodores heats."

Heats? His father looks horrified at the statement. But, he mutters out, "O-of course. I'll have him pack his bags immediately."

-

Stiles swings his legs off of the bed, rubbing his hands together. He looks around his bedroom. He doesn't want to leave. 

There's a soft knock on the door, before it opens and his father steps in. Stiles looks up at him with big sad eyes. His dad gives him a gentle, sympathetic smile.

"Stiles," he says, looking at the big trunk that Stiles has yet to put anything in, "you must pack."

Stiles sighs. "Daddy, I don't want to marry a werewolf."

The king sits at the edge of the bed next to Stiles, and lets out a long breath. "I don't want you to either, Stiles," he pats his sons back, "but remember when I told you that sometimes when you're royalty, you have to think about the great good?"

Stiles nods, vaguely recalling the conversation. The king continues, "this is for the safety of an entire kingdom, son. You can't just think about what you want."

Stiles looks down sadly. "I don't wanna live in their kingdom," he mutters.

His dad sighs again, still rubbing Stiles' back, "I know. But it won't be bad there. And I promise to write you everyday."

Stiles huffs. His dad continues, "it won't be until you're eighteen. Right now all you have to do is live in their palace. Things are better there- I promise."

"Forever?" Stiles asks, looking up.

His dad gives him another sympathetic look. "Yes," he says, "but you can come back to visit."

Stiles looks down at his trunk. "What if I don't even love him," he asks, referring to Theodore, that creep that kept staring at him.

His father laughs. "I'm sure you two will get along fine." The King stands and says, "I'll have a servent come and help you pack."

He walks away from the room, leaving Stiles alone with only his thoughts. Werewolves are dangerous. Theodore is dangerous. And Stiles has to marry him.

-

Stiles hugs his father on the cobblestone road, while one of the Raekens servents put his trunk into the carriage. The carriage has two white horses leading it, so much different than all the spotted horses in they're barns.

"Goodbye, son," Stiles' father says gently. He gives Stiles' head one more pat, before Kind Raeken puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Genim," the King says, gently pulling him away from his father, and towards the carriage. A servent helps him in, and he sits next to Theodore as the King steps in.

As the carriage begins to roll away, Stiles watches his dad get smaller and smaller out the window.

When his dad isn't visible anymore Stiles looks at his hands, that are held tightly together. Theodore next to him clears his throat. "I like your robe, Genim," he says. 

Stiles glances at his blue eyes. "Call me Stiles," he mumbles. 

Theodore smiles at him. Stiles looks back down to the floor. That's his future husband. Stiles takes in a deep breath, because his entire future is just about to start.


	2. 11 Years Old

Stiles looks up from his book when a breeze blows his hair from his forehead. He grew out his hair, because Theo kept bugging him about how short it was.

The summer sun shines down upon the bench that Stiles is sitting on. He tugs uncomfortably at his pants. He _hates_ pants. He very much misses his robes, even if they were always too big for him.

Stiles sighs and puts his books down. Theo is playing some sport with his friends in the field in front of him. Something with a ball that Stiles doesn't understand the rules too. He's never allowed to play. 

Theo might be the devil. Stiles isn't sure yet. He can turn his eyes yellow on a whim, and grow fangs. Everyone in this kingdom can. It's terrifying. Stiles is the only human in the entire kingdom, so he doesn't have anyone to talk to.

The King and Queen don't let him do much. He can't play sports, because his body is too fragile, he can't even go outside unless Theo or some other werewolf is with him. Sometimes when Theo's mad at him, he makes him stay inside. He can do that, because they're 'mates', apparently. 

It's awful here. Stiles writes his father everyday, but he thinks that someone reads his letters over and correct things before they're sent, because his father doesn't seem to care about how miserable Stiles is here.

The only saving grace about this palace is the giant library. Stiles can stay in there for hours and just read, transporting himself into new worlds. Anywhere but here is good.

One of Theo's friends look over at him from the field and call, "Genim, want to play?!"

Stiles looks up hopefully. Theo calls back, "No, Stiles, you can't play."

Stiles shoots him a venomous glare as he continues to kick around the ball with his friends. Theo is over protective. He was kind of nice at first, but now he can be so mean when he wants to. And sometimes Stiles gets so angry that he tries to fight him, but Theo just glows his stupid eyes, and always wins.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees the King walking outside of the palace, surrounded by guards and his royal attendants.

Stiles sighs, and opens his book again. It's the third one he's read this week. That's all he ever does is read, and go to school when a teacher comes twice a week to the library to teach he and Theo math, history, and science. Not that Stiles needs it because he reads so much he teaches himself.

Stiles sees just the King alone sit next to him on the bench. Stiles closes his book and looks up at him. He's not wearing his crown, today. He looks so casual, it's strange.

"Hello, Genim," the King says kindly. The King has been nice to him. Sort of. He's strict. Stricter than Stiles' dad ever was.

"Hello," stiles mumbles, as he watches Theo continue to play with his friends. 

"Speak up, Genim," The King commands, then continues, "what's troubling you? You look down."

Stiles nods over to Theo, playing his sport. "Theo won't let me play with him."

"I'm sure Theodore just wants you safe," the King says, finally looking down at Stiles, "you're human, afterall. A werewolf could easily hurt you. Even by accident."

Stiles huffs. "Do not be rude, Genim Stilinski," The King snaps.

Stiles mumbles an apology. The King pats his head happily, says a simple goodbye and stands. He walks back over to his group of men, leaving Stiles alone again.

Though, when Stiles is about to pick his book back up, Theo leaves his game, and walks over to the bench.

"Hey," Theo says, sitting next to him. Stiles sighs, and mumbles a greeting. Theo looks behind him to his father, and then asks, "what was he bothering you about?"

Theo always seems to be trying to undermine his father, but his dad doesn't know because whenever Theo's around him, he acts like a perfect angel. Usually leaving Stiles to look like the bad child, when in truth it's Theo.

"Just telling me how weak and pathetic I am as usual." Stiles deadpans. Theo lets out a laugh. 

"You know I don't find you weak," Theo says, staring at him with those blue eyes, "you're stronger than most people I know. But, you're a human. Werewolves can seriously hurt you. And I don't want you hurt."

"You've yet to hurt me," Stiles says, looking back. Theo's eyes bore into him, and he licks his lips.

"I'd never hurt you," Theo says, voice serious. Stiles scoffs, and pulls his eyes away.

"Just go play with your friends," Stiles snaps, crossing his arms. Theo remains still for a moment, then stands and walks back to the field. 

-

Stiles pokes the food on his plate, as the family eats around him. King Raeken is at the head, with the queen right next to him. Theo's sister, the princess, is next to her father on the other side, and next to her is Theo. Stiles sits in the chair next to Theo.

Everynight Stiles is forced to eat dinner with these people. And the portions are too big, being that they're for werewolves. Stiles never even finishes half of it.

"Genim," Queen Raeken snaps interrupting the steady silence hanging over the room, making Stiles looks up, "Do not play with your food."

Stiles puts down his fork, causing it to clatter on the plate. Everybody looks to him. The King gives him a stern head shake. Stiles mumbles an apology, and looks to his lap. The dinner continues again in silence.

Theo takes his hand underneath the table. Stiles looks to him, but he's just eating his food, not even looking. Stiles does not pull his hand away.

"Genim, sit up," Theo's older sister, Malia, says to him. Stiles looks at her smug face in disgust. Theo shoots her the dirtiest look Stiles has ever seen.

"His name is Stiles," Theo snaps at her, just as Stiles is about to straighten out his back. Stiles looks to him in surprise. He never speaks out of turn in front of his parents.

"What?" His sister says laughing. Theos eyes flash golden, and he opens his mouth to speak when the King slams his fist down on the table, silencing the entire room.

"Please, Theodore," he snaps angrily, eyes flashing red, "do not disrespect your sister."

"She started it!" Theo yells. Stiles' eyes widen in shock. He yelled at his _father_. Stiles never thought that he'd see that. Ever.

"Go to your bedroom!" The Queen yells, pointing her shriveled old finger to the big door of the grand dining room. Theo pushes away from the table angrily. He grabs Stiles' hand roughy, and pulls Stiles along with him out of the room.

Stiles follows behind Theo as he walks down the main hall. Stiles clears his throat, and asks, "what was that?"

Theo shakes his head, shaking angrily. "When I'm King, you can eat however you like," he says loudly, "and you can sit however you'd like. And no one can ever boss you around."

Stiles eyebrows raise in surprise. Theo is still holding his hand. And Stiles doesn't pull away.


	3. 12 Years Old

Stiles rolls around in his big bed. It's pitch black in he and Theo's bedroom. Theo is asleep in his bed across from Stiles'. Stiles shifts and sighs. Another restless night. It's probably past midnight by now.

Then Stiles hears footsteps from the other side of the room. He sits up in the satin bed sheets, and rubs his tired eyes. "Theo?" He asks, seeing a slight silhouette when his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Hey," Theo says, climbing into Stiles' bed with him. Stiles sighs, and rolls around to look at him. Theo is covered by the thick wool blanket, and is smirking. 

"What?" Stiles asks, propping his head up onto his arm. 

"I can't sleep," Theo says. This isn't the first time Theo has snuck into his bed. Usually when he's having trouble sleeping, he says that being close to Stiles usually helps him sleep. Stiles doesn't get it.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks, letting out a soft yawn, "Neither can I."

Theo lets out a soft sigh. He reaches out his arms, and asks, "are you cold?" Stiles nods, and climbs into Theo's embrace. Theo is big on cuddling. 

Theo pets one hand over Stiles' head. Stiles closes his eyes and buries his head into Theo's warm chest. Werewolves are so warm. 

Ever since Theo talked back to his parents, he has been on his best behavior. When he's with them, anyways. When he and Stiles are alone, all he talks about is how horrible they are, and does what they say not to do.

One thing being he and Stiles being physical. King Raeken has made it very clear that they are not to touch besides holding hands, so no cuddling, no bed sharing, and certainly no kissing. Something about tradition. They've broken all of those rules. Multiple times.

Theo still might be the devil. Stiles is pretty sure he's evil. But he's never evil towards Stiles. Just to everyone else. Which- really isn't such a bad thing.

"Hey," Theo says, stirring stiles from his almost sleep. Stiles looks up with sleepy eyes. "I think there's some cake left downstairs," Theo suggests, devious look in his eyes.

Stiles quirks a brow. They had a rich chocolate cake after dinner earlier today. It was very good. ".. You think so?" Stiles asks, smiling a bit.

Theo's smirk gets wider.

-

Theo pulls him by the hand behind the kitchen wall. They wait until a cook turns the lights off and walks out the other door before they sneak in, being as quiet as they can. Or at least as quiet as Stiles is able to be.

"Where do you think it is?" Stiles whispers, looking around the dark, empty kitchen. Theo tiptoes over to the ice box and opens it. He pulls out a pan, that's vaguely cake-shaped.

Theo places it down onto the counter, and grabs two forks out of the drawer. Stiles happily takes one, and opens the top of the pan. He takes in a huge bite and nearly groans at the delicious flavor.

They eat in silence for a little while, until Theo says after swallowing, "You know, this is what our wedding cake should taste like."

Stiles' mouth nearly falls open, but he manages to swallow his cake in time, before it all comes spilling out. Theo looks at him confused. "Sometimes I forget we have to get married," he says. 

It's strange to think he'll marry Theo in a couple of years. Sure they kiss occasionally, but it's nothing too serious. Stiles used to imagine he'd marry for love, not because werewolves and humans need to get along. It's scary sometimes to think maybe he'll never find love.

"I'm happy to be marrying you," Theo says happily, taking another bite of the cake. Stiles rolls his eyes. "I'd figured as much," he says, causing Theo to laugh.

There's a sound from outside, and suddenly the lights to the kitchen go on. The head chef lady is at the door, looking aghast. Some chocolate drips from Stiles' mouth. "Out of 'ere!" She yells, sign a thick Scottish accent. Theo grabs Stiles hand and drops his fork. As they run out, laughing, the lady yells out, "wee Devils, the lot of ya!"

Theo leads him down the hall, both of them still laughing hard. But, their fun is instantly cut short, when they bump into someone as turn a corner.

It's King Raeken, wearing a silk robe, his hair a mess. He stumbles backwards, but does not fall. Theo squeezes Stiles' hand. "What are you two doing up?" He asks, crossing his arms, stern look in his eyes.

"Nothing, father," Theo says quietly. He gets so submissive around his parents. But it's all an act. Theo is a great actor.

"Genim?" The King asks, lowering his eyes to Stiles. Stiles clears his throat and lies, "just taking a walk, sir. We're going back to bed now."

The King looks suspicious for a moment, but then nods his head. He allows Theo and Stiles to walk past him, back up the grand staircase, back into their bedroom. Once the doors closed, Theo looks to him with a huge smirk on his face.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him. "What?" He asks suspiciously. Theo lets out a dark chuckle.

"You lied," he says, almost too happily, "right to his face-" he lets out another laugh, "-I can't believe you did that."

"I thought you'd want he to," Stiles says, climbing back into his bed, and pulling the thick wool blankets over his shivering body. Theo climbs in after him, and says, "I did. It was incredible."

Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "It wasn't a big deal," he mumbles, rolling over and getting comfortable.

Theo curls into his back, and kisses his cheek. "It was to me," he says quietly. Stiles lets out an awkward laugh, and puts his hand on Theo's. Maybe this whole wedding thing won't be so bad. If it's with Theo. Maybe.


	4. 13 Years Old

Stiles wakes up to a growling noise. He rubs his eyes, still wrapped in his wool blankets. As winter approaches, it's been getting colder and colder at night. And ever since the King found out about all the cuddling, he forbid Stiles and Theo from sharing a bed, leaving Stiles cold all night.

Stiles squints his eyes through the darkness to look at Theo's bed. He's awake, stiles can hear the bed creaking. More than usual. Stiles sighs, and turns the other way, assuming that maybe Theo is just having another restless night. He has a lot of those.

But, the growling doesn't stop. Neither does the bed creaking. Stiles tries to just curl into his blankets and ignore it, but it's getting louder. It sounds like Theo's in a fight with himself. Then he starts groaning, and whimpering. 

Stiles, kind of frightened, tries to cover his ears. But he can still hear every sound Theo makes. He lets out a shaky breath, and whispers into the dark room, "Theo?"

The sounds all come to a sharp stop. Stiles lets out another breath. He sneaks a peek of the room from under his blanket, and yelps when he sees Theo standing over his bed, a couple feet away from him.

He doesn't look good. His face is all flushed, and he's covered head to toe in sweat. His hair looks wet and floppy. He's panting, and his eyes are glowing gold. But the strangest thing is that the crotch area of his pants are soaked. Like he pissed himself or something.

"Theo, what's wrong?" Stiles asks, sitting up. Did he have a particually awful nightmare? That's surely the only explanation to the way he looks and the sounds he was just making.

Theo ignores his question, and stares at him with an emotionless face. His pupils are dialated. Stiles looks him over once more, and asks cautiously, "Theo, are you okay?"

Suddenly, Theo climbs into bed with him. Stiles can't help but shift backwards a bit, but Theo follows him, staying only inches away from Stiles' face. "You smell really good," Theo says, voice raspy, as he still pants. 

Stiles stares at him oddly. "What?" He asks, voice cracking. Theo comes impossibly closer to him, so close that Stiles can feel his hot breath dancing across his neck. It makes Stiles skin crawl.

"You look so good," Theo compliments, dipping his gaze down to the rest of Stiles' body that's covered in thick wool pajamas. It didn't sound like a compliment, though, it sounded like something you'd say about your food Stiles continues to stare at him confused.

Then, Theo's lips are crashing against his own. Stiles makes a noise of surprise. This isn't the first time they've kissed, but they've never kissed with such intensity. It's like Theo's trying to devour him. It's not necessarily bad, but under these circumstances, stiles is a bit wary.

Stiles pushes Theo away by the shoulder. Theo stares at him with something in his eyes. Anger? Passion? Stiles can't be sure. "Theo, what's the matter?" Stiles asks more urgently this time. Theo tries to lean in again, but Stiles pulls himself away, and says, "Stop."

Now it's definetly anger that takes over Theo's face. Stiles stares at him with wide eyes, as his fangs grow in his mouth. He grabs Stiles by the wrists, pins him down to the matress. He climbs on top of Stiles and straddles his waist. He's rock hard, and Stiles realizes with confused horror that it's not urine on his pants, it's cum.

Stiles yells in protest, and tries to struggle out of his grip, but Theo's too strong. Too feral. Again, this isn't the first time they've been in this position, but never like this. Theo starts to grind against him, and Stiles' yells are cut off by him smacking his lips against Stiles. Stiles struggles for air, kicking his legs out, but to no avail.

When Theo's lips move over to kiss and nip at his neck, he starts screaming, "help! Help me!" Over and over. It doesn't take much longer for the door to barge open, several guards and servents standing on the other side. However, none of them rush in to help. They all stare, horror struck, but they don't make any move to interrupt.

Stiles stares at them in horror, still struggling against Theo. Why aren't they helping him, how can they all just stand there while Stiles' is attacked? Don't they realize what Theo's intentions are?

But, then the King comes. He must've heard the screaming or someone called him. He yells, "get him off!" And that's when everyone starts to move. Theo is pulled off him, but it takes several guards to do it. Stiles falls backwards off of the bed, trying desperately to get away.

The king is yelling orders at the servents that Stiles can't make out, as he wipes the tears he didn't realize we're falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. They restrain Theo, as one servent pulls Stiles up gently by the arm. Theo stares at him, completely transformed, growing and screaming like a wild animal.

His screams get louder as Stiles is pulled further out of the room. Stiles stares back at him, wondering why Theo would do this? What's wrong with him? Stiles has only seen Theo lose control once, and it wasn't this bad. He never tried to hurt him like this before. 

The servent pulls him into another empty bedroom down the hall. She shows him to the bed, and Stikes climbs in, still horror struck and shaking. As the servent begins to leave the room, Stiles asks, "What's wrong with him?" Voice shaky.

"He's in heat," she says back, before leaving, and shutting the door behind her. Stiles stares into the darkness. Heat? Is this what a heat is? You try to rape your future husband? Why? Why would Theo do this to him. Sure, Theo's mean and a bit violent, but never to Stiles. Stiles is the only person Theo is kind to. 

Stiles spends the night listening to Theo's howls from the other room, not sleeping a wink.

-

In the morning, two servents bring in a fresh pair of clothes, and breakfast on a trey. He tries to ask them more about Theo, but they only say to ask the King, because they're not permitted to say. 

Stiles didn't sleep at all the night before. Theo never stopped screaming and yelling, and at some point in the night, he started yelling Stiles' name. It was unsettling. Stiles pushes aside his food, not being hungry at all, and gets dressed. 

He leaves the strange, unfamiliar bedroom, and walks down the hallway. He stops at he and Theo's door. Theo's is still growling, but now it sounds like he's more in pain. Stiles listens closely and hears the rattle of chains. They must've restrained him. Stiles swallows thickly, and walks away.

He goes down to the Kings study. The door is open, but Stiles knocks anyways, because the King always yells at him when he comes in unannounced. The King looks up from his papers, and gives Stiles a slight smile. "Come in, Genim," he says, folding his hands together.

Stiles slowly steps into the room, and sits on one of the big chairs that is across from his desk. The King clears his throat, and says, "I'm sure that you have some questions about last night."

Stiles nods. The King sighs, and says, "do not be afraid of Theodore. He couldn't control himself last night. I'm afraid that he's gone into heat much earlier than expected, if I'd known I would've separated you two earlier."

Stiles coughs, and plays with his hands in his lap. "What's a heat?" He asks. He vaguely knows that it's some sort of mating thing in werewolves.

"A heat is something all werewolves go through when they reach puberty," the King explains, "it happens once a year for a week. You're drive to procreate makes you.." He trails off, as if not knowing how to explain it.

"Want to have sex with everything?" Stiles asks. The King laughs at his bluntness. "Yes, exactly," he says, "Theo must've been caught off guard. And, with you being his mate, and sleeping in the same room, couldn't stop himself. I'm just glad that we got there in time, before anything happened."

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asks, voice soft. Mate, huh? He and Theo are mates? That's.. Weird.

"Yes, Genim, he's going to be fine, heats are completely natural. Though, you two will need to have your own bedrooms," he explains, "but after a week he'll be back to his old self. Maybe it's a good thing you've seen him like this, so you'll know what it's like when you'll help him through his heats when you two are married."

Stiles stares at the King with a confused face. The King continues, "after a while mates heats start to line up."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "Humans don't have heats." He says. 

The King gives him a funny look, that Stiles doesn't understand. "Yes," he says, with an uncomfortable laugh, "you're right, Genim... Well, that's quite unfortunate. But you'll just have to learn to endure his heats then."

Stiles' face falls. Endure his heats? Endure dangerous werewolf sex for a week every year? Stiles might be a thirteen year old horny kid, but the look on Theo's face last night has put him off from sex for a while. "Now, run along, Genim," the King says, turning back to his papers, "I have important work to do."

Stiles slowly exits the office. He misses his father. In times like these, his father would know what to say to make Stiles feel better. But, since seeing him isn't possible, Stiles goes to the library, and looses himself in a new book. Because his life is too scary to live in all the time.

-

It's an entire week before Stiles sees Theo again. He knocks on Stiles' new bedroom door while Stiles is finishing up a book. Stiles looks up at him. He looks normal again. Like nothing ever happened. But something did happen. He tried to rape Stiles, even if he wasn't fully in control.

"Mind if I come in?" Theo asks, the usual smirk on his face absent, replaced with a serious look. Stiles closes his book and nods. Theo steps in, hands behind his back, and looks around. "This rooms nice. Maybe I can help you decorate it."

Stiles bites his lip. It's like he was a completely different person that night. Like an animal was controlling his body. Maybe, that's exactly what it was. Theo gives him a serious look. "Stiles I'm so sorry," he says at last.

Stiles looks down. Theo continues, "I never meant for any of that to happen. I never- " he stops, seeming to be at a loss of words, which Theo never is, then continues, "I never meant to hurt you. And I don't want you to hate me for the rest of our lives, because I love you."

Stiles' eyes widen in shock. Theo looks a little surprised too. Stiles clears his throat, and finally speaks, "Are you lying to me?"

Theo gives him a confused look. Stiles articulates, "like how you do to everyone else. How you lie so they'll do what you want. Are you lying so I'll forgive you for the other night?"

Theo shakes his head. "I think you might be the only person I'm ever honest with, Stiles," he says, with a slight laugh, then more seriously says, "And I won't lie to you ever again if it'll make you forgive me. Not now. Not when we're married. I just- want to make you happy." 

Stiles swallows a lump in his throat. "Okay," he mutters, picking his book back up. Theo raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Really?" He asks, looking hopeful. Stiles nods slightly, a little smile peaking on his lips.

"Good," Theo says, looking around again, "because this room is actually horrible." Stiles laughs, as Theo says, "I'll make sure that my father gives you a nicer one."

"You're the worst," stiles jokes, holding a laugh. Theo smiles, lets out a chuckle, and says, "but you love me."

And maybe Stiles does.


	5. 14 years old

_Dear father,_

_All is well in this kingdom. King Raeken has started to make arrangements for a visit to your palace. It's been long enough since we've seen eachother. I know that the last couple of times I've tried to visit you've been busy, but I've just turned 14 and it would be nice to celebrate with you._

_I know that you're very busy, but I hope you find time to write back. I haven't received a letter in the last year and a half._

_Your son, Stiles._

Stiles sighs as he puts his quill down on the library desk. He waits for his letter to dry, then folds it up and puts it in an envelope.

Hopefully this time he'll make it to the palace. The first time he tried to visit when he was ten, he was told the night before that his father had cancelled. Then when he was twelve he got as far as the carriage before it was cancelled.

But maybe this time.

Stiles gets up from the library desk and starts walking with the envelope in his hands. 

He sends letters once a month, but his dad hasn't wrote back in a long time. Stiles suspects that the post office is slacking. The king hasn't taken his request at an investigation seriously, though.

As Stiles walks down the hall, he passes the opened door to the upstairs parlor. Theo is sitting on a chair, reading a book. As soon as he sees Stiles, he abandons his book and follows him down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" He asks. 

"To drop this letter off at the kings study," Stiles says back. He wishes that he could go to the post office himself and send it, but apparently it's far too dangerous. Stupid.

"Why?" Theo asks, "he never answers them anyways.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Leave me alone," he mutters. Theo laughs, and keeps following him.

"C'mon," Theo says, "lets play chess, or take a walk in the garden," he suggests, "throw the letter out."

Stiles stops in his tracks and turns to Theo with a glare, "I don't care if he doesn't care answer my letters, he still wants to hear from me, he's my dad."

"I don't think he _does_ , though, Stiles," Theo says back with a shrug. 

Stiles looks the werewolf up and down. "That's not true!" He yells back.

Theo shrugs again. "Be realistic. Why would he send you away if he wanted anything to do with you?"

Stiles grits his teeth. "He did it because of _your_ father! He had no choice." Theo frowns. Stiles continues, "he just wanted to marry you off, and I got stuck here for it."

"Fine," Theo says, "it's all my fault your father didn't want you. Sorry you had to get stuck with me."

Stiles turns away without another word and continues walking to the study, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

-

When Stiles reaches the kings study, it's empty. He places the letter down on the desk and sighs.

He looks around the study and notices an open drawer. Stiles tiptoes to it and glances at the contents. It's filled with papers. Stiles opens it further and looks through them.

Theo always tells him his curiousity will get the better of him, but who cares what Theo thinks.

Stiles finds a thick folder, and opens it. He's surprised to see a thick wad of unopened letters. He takes one out and reads the back.

_Addressed to, Kind John Stilinski  
Sent from, Prince Genim Stilinski_

Stiles' eyes widen. He looks at the next letter, and then the next. They're all from him to his father. None of them have been sent from 2years ago.

"Genim Stilinski!" 

Stiles whips around, mouth flung open and eyes wide. The kind is standing in the doorway, angry.

"What are these?!" Stiles yells before the king can say anything else, holding up the unsent letters. The king looks briefly to the letters, then Stiles continues, "you haven't sent my father any of my letters!"

The king walks over and snatches them from Stiles' hand. "Do not play in my office," He snaps, "now leave before you get into any more trouble!"

"Why haven't you sent my letters?!" Stiles continues.

The king sighs. "I read one of them. The things you said. You paint us as monsters. Savages!"

"You had no right to read those!" Stiles yells. 

The kind whips around and yells back, "do not speak to me that way, Genim! I am the king, I have the right to anything I please."

Stiles shakes his head. "I'm not your _son_. You don't control me, and if my father knew how you treated me-"

"How dare you!" The king growls, eyes glowing red, "we've treated you with nothing but kindness, we've given you your own room, access to our library, food, water-"

"Fuck you!" Stiles shouts finally. The moment he says it he fills with fear, and backs up from the werewolves glowing alpha eyes. But he was too late.

The smack to his face is painful, and then he falls to the wood below him, face hitting it with a stinging thud.

Stiles puts his hand on his bruised, stinging cheek. He looks up at the alpha, only to see him throw the letters into the garbage. 

"Return to your room, and do not come out when you're called for dinner. And do not enter my study again."

Stiles stands on shaky legs and runs from the room. 

-

"Stiles, who did this to you?" Theo asks intently, as they sit on Theos bed, the werewolf caressing his bruised cheek. Stiles wipes his teary eyes with the back of his arm.

"The king. He's been hiding my letters to my dad."

Theo growls. "Are you alright?" He asks softly, fingers brushing over the skin.

Stiles shakes his head. "He won't let me see my dad. He wants me to be trapped here."

Theo shakes his head. "It's not forever," he promises, "he can't control you once we're married. I'll let you see your dad whenever you want. I promise."

Stiles sniffs, and buries his head in Theos shoulder. Theo runs a hand through his hair.

"I'll kill him," Theo whispers, into his ear, "I'll kill _anyone_ who hurts you."

Stiles thinks he should probably be concerned, but somehow finds himself burying himself further into Theo.


	6. 15 years old

Stiles shifts on the wooden bench he's sitting on, leg shaking up and down. He looks around the church. It's nice. All the windows are stain glass, some images of wolves and foxes depicted on it.

He glances up at the alter. The king, queen, Malia and Theo are all sitting behind the priest. They all look interested in whatever the priest is saying. Well, all except Theo. He sitting there with a blank stare, mind completely somewhere else.

Theo hates church. He doesn't believe in almighty wolf gods aparently. Neither does Stiles, but he only learned about it a few years ago, Theo was raised with it. Back in his old kingdom, they had a religion about nature, and it certainly had no gods, no book, and no rules. This one seems to have nothing but rules. 

Stiles wonders if when Theo's king he'll outlaw it from the kingdom. Or at least not enforce it.

Theo glances at Stiles, and his shoots him a little smirk. Stiles returns the grin. Then Malia punches his arm in warning to pay attention to the priest. Theo rolls his eyes but looks away.

After Stiles discovered the letters to his father, he decided to stop writing him. It's no use, the king seems determined to keep Stiles trapped here. It's not so bad with Theo, but Stiles wishes he could at least visit home. It feels like he's surrounded by strangers here, he hardly knows anybody. He tries to get to know the cooks and servants, but they replace their staff too often.

It's often very lonely here. The only person he can even talk to is Theo. He reads alot, just to tranport himself somewhere else. Somewhere that isn't here.

The priest says to stand, so everyone on the benches does. He leads them all in some sort of prayer, which makes everyone close their eyes. Stiles doesn't, and neither does Theo. They share a brief glance before everyone's opening their eyes again and the cerimony is over.

As everyone's getting up, Theo hops off the alter, and goes right for Stiles. He grabs his hands and pulls him up, leading him away from the guards he was sitting next to. 

They get a few weary glances from the people leaving. They have a bit of a reputation for being troublemakers. Which, hey, it isn't all Stiles. Theo likes breaking the rules, he's just better at not getting caught.

Theo leads them out of the church, and into a long empty hallway in the castle. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks, "I want to eat breakfast, Theo-"

"Hush," Theo says back, still leading him by the hand. They turn a corner, into more hallway. "I want show you something."

Stiles follows him silently, a bit wary. The last time Theo wanted to him something something, he'd led Stiles to the kitchen to watch the cooks slaughter chickens. Theo's not that great at surprises.

Finally though, they find a big door at the end of a long, abandoned hallway that’s in the old part of the castle. Theo pushes it open, releasing Stiles’ hand as he does. The double doors open with a loud creak to reveal a grand ballroom. It's a bit smaller than the main ballroom, and it’s been long since abadoned based on the lack of furniture and dusty surfaces. Stiles looks it over then turns to Theo and asks, "What is this?"

Theo looks around the room, answering, "Back when my granfather was king, they used to use this ballroom."

Theo's eyes find two fancy thrones sitting at the front of the room, sitting against the wall, on a silky red alter. Theo starts walking towards them, so Stiles follows behind.

"So what?" Stiles asks, following him, "Why’d you want to show me an empty room?"

They stop in front of the two thrones. Theo looks them over for a momemt. They're both the same size, with red cushioning, and golden arms. Theo takes a small step towards one. Then he turns back and take Stiles' hands again.

Theo pulls him towards one of the seats, then pushes him into it, sitting into the one next to it.

Stiles looks over the vast ballroom from his seat. "When I'm king," Theo says, "Me and you. We're gonna be in charge. Together."

Stiles turns to him. "I know," he says. 

Theo takes Stiles hand in his and gives him a serious look. "I think I'm completely in love with you, Stiles." Theo says. Stiles' eyes widen a bit, as he continues, "I've never felt like this before. And I really want to marry you."

Stiles looks away. Theo leans in and asks, "Tell me you love me back."

Love is such a strange thing isn't it? It's a powerful force. Love makes people do crazy things. Theo's a bit of a hopeless romantic, isn't he? He craves love. And Stiles.. yeah. He loves him. He's just never said it. 

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Of course I love you, Theo."

Theo smiles wide. He leans in and kisses Stiles' lips. Stiles kisses back. Is this what love is? Because Stiles thinks he likes it.

-

Stiles is walking to his bedroom when he sees through Theo' door him sitting on the egde of his bed, looking down at the floor beneath him. Stiles tilts his head, and walks in, asking, "what's wrong?"

Theo doesn't look at him. Stiles sits on the bed next to hin, and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Theo finally responds, "I overheard Malia and the king talking," he says quietly. Stiles tilts his head when he says the king instead of his father. Theo continues, "I'm not the heir to the throne, she is."

Stiles' eyes widen a bit. "What? But- your dad always said-"

"He lied." Theo grits out, between fanged teeth. Stiles looks to the ground as well, curious.

"But why?" He asks after a moment, "Why her and not you?"

"Have you ever heard of Canann?" Theo asks back. Stiles shakes his head. "It was a small village, a few miles into the forest. All humans. They were peaceful."

Stiles tilts his head. "And what happened?"

"The king burned it down. Killed every human. He thought they were planning a rebellion against him." Stiles stares at him, still wondering why he's telling him all of this. Then he continues, "But Malia used to tell me this strange story. That as the last soldier was looking for any surviviors.. he walked into a house and found a werewolf baby. Still crying."

Stiles eyes widen as he fills with realization. Theo turns to him, tears in his eyes, and whispers, "It was me, Stiles."

Stiles just stares at him for a few moments, trying to let this new information sink in, but Theo continues, "They killed everyone in that village- they killed my real parents.. and then they kept me. I'm not the heir to the throne because I'm not their son."

"But- how did-" stiles swallows, "how did humans have a werewolf?"

Theo shrugs. "There's always a chance. For werewolves to have a human, or humans to have a werewolf. It's rare, it's really rare."

Stiles looks at him. "How- how do you know this is true?"

"Because they said I wasn't blood, Stiles," Theo snaps, "and whenever Malia told me that story, and I asked what happened to the baby, she would just laugh."

Theo shakes his head, clearly very distressed. He just found out his family isn't his real family, of course he's upset.

"A-are you okay?" Stiles asks. 

Theo just snaps his head to him, and yells, "Do I look like I'm okay?!" Stiles flinches, as Theo stands and starts pacing the room. "All this fucking time, I thought I could put up with my father, because I would be in charge one day. But- god!" He kicks the side of his dresser.

"He's been lying to me since I was born!" He yells, eyes glowing gold, "I'm not even his fucking son! I've put up with his bullshit, and I'm not his child!"

Stiles watches him angrily pace. "And I'm not even the heir! When he dies, Malia's gonna be queen, and she'll be in control of me.. oh my god!" He looks like he wants to knock something over, to break something.

"Hey," Stiles says, "you need to calm down, you're not thinking straight."

Theo's head snaps over to him. He stares at him, as Stiles continues, "Even if you're not theirs, you're still their son. Just not by blood. They still raised you. You just won't be the king."

Theo huffs, still shaking his head. "What's even the point of staying here?" He asks.

Stiles tilts his head. "You're not thinking about-"

"Come on, we could just leave. You and me. We can run away, find somewhere else to go, anywhere but here." Theo is saying, wide-eyed.

"Theo," Stiles says softly, "you're really not thinking straight."

"Yeah I am," he growls out, "we don't have to put up with him anymore. We can go anywhere-"

"Theo, they'll find us," Stiles says, "we're supposed to get married in a few years, and it was the kings idea. He wouldn't let us leave."

Theo growls, stopping in the middle of the room. He takes a deep breath. "..my real families dead, Stiles." He whispers, "and I'll never get to know them. And the monsters who killed them.."

Then he starts crying. He's just standing in the middle of the room, crying. Stiles has never seen him shed a tear, but now he's sobbing.

Stiles stands and pulls him into a hug. Theo buries his face into Stiles' chest, and wraps his arms tight around him, and just cries. Stiles pets the hair on his head, whispering, "it's okay, it's going to be okay," over and over again.

... but Stiles has no idea of things will really be okay.

After a few moments, Theo pulls away, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. His body is still shaking. "Let's lay down, okay?" Stiles says calmly. Theo nods, letting Stiles lead him to the bed. 

They lay chest to chest, Stiles' hands still wrapped around him. He pets Theo's head for a long time, trying to comfort him. 

After an hour of laying in the darkness, Theo stops shaking. Then, he whispers very quietly, "I'll find a way to avenge my family."

Stiles doesn't respond. Theo continues, almost too faint to hear, "If it's the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWIST!!!!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed!


	7. 16 years old

Stiles lets a sigh leave his lips as he buttons up his crisp white shirt. He pulls on a black waist coat over it, looking over himself in the mirror. He looks tired. He hardly slept last night. 

The news of Malias death came late last night, after dinner. Stiles was instructed to go to bed immediatley. This morning a servant came in and laid an outfit on his bed for the funeral. 

Stiles doesn't know how to feel. He never even really had a formal conversation with the princess, even after all the years he's been here. She was mean and entitled. But still. She's dead now, and Stiles can't help but feel sad. Death isn't a new concept though, not after his mothers death so many years ago.

Stiles walks from his mirror and out of his bedroom, turning down the hall towards Theo. He hasn't spoken to Theo since it happened. 

Stiles has no idea how Theo will feel. After Theo found out about how he's not actually related to the Raekens, he's been distant with them, only speaking when nesescary. 

Stiles doesn't bother knocking, barging in through the big door. Theo is by his dresser, shirt currently off. "Theo," Stiles says gently, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Theo says back emotionlessly, pulling on a shirt, "she wasn't my actual sister."

Stiles crosses his arms, leaning against the double doors. "Well.. yeah," he says, narrowing his eyes, "but- she was still... You must feel something, right?"

Theo only shrugs. "Not really." He says back, completely unfeeling as he finishes his last button, then turns to Stiles. "Are you ready to go?"

Stiles nods. Theo takes his hand, and tugs him out of the room. Stiles follows after him wearily.

-

"And today we lie to rest princess Malia Raeken.." the preist says from where he stands by Malia's tomb. It's a big, stone building, with catacombs underneath, where they hold all the Raekens when they die.

Stiles glances to his right. Theo is standing next to him, face completely void of emotion. Creepily void. Stiles looks past him to the queen, who has tears leaking down her cheeks, and then to the king. The king has a blank face on, but his eyes are sad. He clearly is trying to stay brave, though. 

".. Although her life was short, she's with in God's great kingdom now.."

Theo takes Stiles hand suddenly. He squeezes it loosely, but his face remains blank. Stiles squeezes back. Maybe this is just how Theo deals with death. When Stiles' mom died, he was an emotional wreck, crying all the time. But maybe Theo likes to keep it bottled up instead.

".. I'd like everyone to join me in prayer, please..."

Everyone closes their eyes as the preist leads them in prayer. Stiles turns to Theo. His eyes are still open. Theo turns to him with lifeless eyes. Stiles wearily stares back. He's been acting strange. Ever since he found out about his family, he's been so damn weird. Darker than usual.

As soon as the prayer ends, the guests start milling about, expressing condolenses to the king and queen. After a moment, the king comes over and says, "Theodore, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Theo nods. The king leads him over a few feet away, and Theo surprisingly doesn't tug Stiles along with him. Stiles stays standing, looking at the tomb.

The king leads Theo over to a spot near a tree a few feet away. He says something, to which Theo responds with something like 'yes' and then the king says something else, to which Theo smiles slightly. Stiles tilts his head. What could possibly make him happy right now?

Stiles doesn't have much time to wonder, as Theo comes back over, smile gone, but still looking pretty happy. Or maybe not happy, but smug. 

"What'd he say?" Stiles asks, curious.

"I'll tell you later." Theo says simply. Stiles narrows his eyes suspiciously, but nods anyways.

-

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Stiles asks standing in Theo's doorway, arms crossed over his loose pajama shirt. Theo looks over from where he's standing over the dresser, shirt off, revealing his chest.

Theo smirks, turning from the dresser. "Come in and close the door."

Stiles looks at him suspiciously again, but does as insturcted. Theo sits on the edge of his bed, and pats the spot next to him. Stiles cautiously walks over, taking a seat a few inches away from him.

"What'd the king tell you?" Stiles asks again, leaning against the bed pole.

Theo looks smug again. He leans in, and says, "He told me that I'm the heir to the throne."

Stiles swallows. He hadn't even thought of that. "Oh." He says.

Theo's smirk falls. "Why aren't you happy? It's a good thing- I'll be the king. We'll rule together, aren't you happy?"

Stiles tilts his head. "..Yeah, I guess I'm happy but.. Malia just died. We shouldn't be celebrating."

Theo's face turns dark. But not just dark- pleased, too. Triumphant. Stiles narrows his eyes in confusion. Then, he understands. It all makes sense. Stiles licks his bottom lip, asking quietly, "... D-did you kill Malia?"

Theo's lips curl into a smirk. Stiles' eyes widen, and he jumps up from the bed. Theo stands with him, saying, "I had to, Stiles. Aren't you glad-"

"Glad?!" Stiles asks, shocked, "How can I be glad?! You killed someone!"

"Keep your voice down." Theo says roughly, grabbing one of Stiles' wrists. Stiles closes his mouth. Theo leans in, saying quietly, "It's alright. I understand you're scared. But please, try to think about this."

Stiles tugs his wrist away. But really, this shouldn't be surprising. Theo's always been conscienceless. Hated people. Interested in darker things. All of it was ineviatably leading to this- to _murder_.

"This had to happen," Theo explains, "Those monsters murdered my family, so I had to murder theirs."

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. "Theo, I.." he trails off, not knowing what to say.

Theo takes his hands, gently this time. "It's okay," he says softly, "You'll get it soon. I can do the dirty work, you don't need you hands bloody. I'll take care of you."

Stiles huffs out a ragged breath. "Theo, we can't kill people-"

Theo leans in even closer, gently kissing a spot on Stiles' cheek. "I can do it." He whispers, "You don't have to worry."

".. you're gonna kill your parents?" He asks in a baited whisper, not looking Theo in the eyes.

"Eventually." Theo says back. Stiles closes his eyes for a moment. This reminds him of one of his novels. A boy who grew up as a psychopath, but no one knew. The book ended in the boy on a murder spree, then getting shot with an arrow by a knight. Stiles really hopes this doesn't end the same way.

Theo leans in again, face looking soft, almost worried. "You still love me, don't you?" He asks quietly.

Stiles looks into his eyes. Oh, Theo. He has this way about him, this innocent look. Even now that they're older. "Yes." Stiles says, feeling sick. 

Theo smiles and kisses another spot on his neck. "Good. I'll take care of it."

Stiles closes his eyes. His fianceé is a sociopath. But that's okay. Because he loves him. Theo buries his face into Stiles' neck, and whispers, "Everything will be okay."


End file.
